Where loyalty lies is where she dies
by kenilyn
Summary: Her heart is pounding, but you wouldn't know. Isabella can hide anything from anyone. But will she be able to keep her biggest secret of all when he leaves her sheltered, pure blooded world and goes to Hogwarts? ABANDONED FIC, WILL NOT CONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

How embarrassing. Age wise, I am a fifth year, but since this is my first year in Hogwarts, I must go on stage with the rest of the first years and get sorted. My family has always been in Slytherin, except my 2nd cousin, my hero, Sirius Black.

"Isabella Lestrange." A wise and majestic voice called. I was the last to be sorted, very nerve racking. The dining hall went completely silent as I walked on stage. I looked at the Slytherin table. My cousin was smiling triumphantly at me. A woman to my left cleared her throat. I looked at her.

"Miss Lestrange, you need to take off your hood for the Sorting Hat." She hinted. People at Gryffindor giggled. I looked at them as I pulled off my hood. I felt my heart get heavy as I looked into a boys hate filled eyes.

Neville Longbottom. My mother had tortured his parents so much that they don't even know that he's their son. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. I heard a growl. He obviously knew of my horrific lineage.

"Aah, Isabella Lestrange, I wondered when I would sort you." A voice whispered in my ear. I remained silent. "You have suffered in silence for so long…" the voice murmured. I nodded. "Hm…now the real question…Slytherin or Gryffindor?" the voice mused. I held my breath.

"Gryffindor!" the voice exclaimed. I released my breath as angry shouts from Slytherin arose. "Professor, there must be a mistake! Isabella obviously should be in Slytherin!" Draco shouted. There was a sigh behind me.

"Please, calm yourself Draco. It is well known that the sorting hat does not make mistakes." The majestic voice called out. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked to my right where an old, kind man was smiling warmly at me. Albus Dumbledore

"Miss Lestrange, do you believe you should be in Slytherin?" he asked me. I stared at Slytherin table and then at Gryffindor table. I looked into the eyes of Neville and answered. "I believe in second chances and setting things right." I said. Neville looked down at the table.

I threw my hood back on and stepped off stage as Dumbledore declared a time of feasting. I walked straight up to Neville and waited patiently. He sighed and looked at me angrily.

"What?" he said demanded. I flipped off my hood and looked him in the eyes. "I know what my mother has done to you and I don't expect you to forgive her, but I hope you could forgive me and give me a second chance." I said softly. He hesitated and looked across the table. I followed his gaze and froze.

Harry Potter. My wand burned fiercely against my leg where it was tucked into my boot. He nodded and Neville scooted over and made room for me. "Sure." He said softly. I smiled and sat down.

"So, are you a secret Death Eater?" a red headed boy asked. I choked on the pumpkin juice I was drinking. A girl next to him punched him in the arm. "Ron!" she exclaimed. A hand slapped my back until I could breathe again.

"You shouldn't poke your nose into other people's business, Weasley." Draco's voice sneered. I frowned. Harry glared. "Neither should you, Malfoy. If I remember correctly, Ron was asking her, not you." He retorted. I didn't have to look at Draco to know that he was rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Draco? You should be at Slytherin table." I muttered before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He turned my face so I was looking at him. "So should you. Get up, and we'll go." He said, smiling a sickly sweet smile. I frowned.

"You heard the Professor; the Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes." I responded calmly. He frowned. "Oh, please Isabella. You've been talking about Slytherin ever since…" he trailed off and glared. "Yeah, ever since I found out about Sirius." I snapped.

He walked away then, grumbling to himself. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my table. Harry, Ron, and the other girl were all staring at me. I felt uncomfortable. "What?" I said flatly. "How do you know Sirius?" the girl asked. I raised an eyebrow. "He's my second cousin. Didn't you know that? I mean, if Bellatrix was his cousin, id obviously be his second cousin." I replied.

They looked at Harry. I smirked. "I guess that makes us second god cousins, huh?" I asked, sipping my juice. He smiled. "Guess so." He said, and then he frowned. "Wait, why is your last name Lestrange? Wasn't Bellatrix unmarried?" the girl asked. The glass I held in my hand broke and glass shards fell to my plate. The people sitting around me went silent. I looked at the girl.

"I didn't ask about your muggle parents, did I?" I said flatly. Her eyes widened. "How did you…?" she trailed off. I took out my wand and muttered an incantation and put the glass back together.

"I can smell muggle blood…but that doesn't mean you're a faulty wizard." I added, aware of Ron's glare. I looked at him. "I'm not like the rest of my family." I said. He nodded and seemed to calm down some.

She smiled and extended her hand. "Hermione Granger." She said. I smiled and shook it. I looked at Ron for a few moments. "And your question from earlier…" I trailed off. Harry stared at me. "So you are?" he asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had all leaned in. I looked up at Dumbledore and saw him looking at me. I sighed.

"Some people don't have a choice, some people have their destiny laid out for them." I whispered. They were about to say something when Dumbledore began speaking. "I hope this shall be the start of a good year! You may now go to your common rooms." He said.

I stood up and followed Hermione, figuring she could show me around. She smiled. She seemed to know that I didn't want to talk about my personal life.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, I was able to bunk next to Hermione and Ron's little sister, Ginny. Well, not luckily, I guess, since they were the only girls who would bunk by me, but still I was thankful. So far, I haven't been talked to by anyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and my cousin, Draco.

"So, where are you from?" Ginny asked, trying to break my silence. I looked up at her, slightly startled. "Um, I don't know." I mumbled. I heard laughter and looked back up. Some girl next to Ginny smiled down at me.

"How do you not know? You live there for Christ's sake." She giggled. I shrugged. "Mother said it was unimportant so I never bothered." I responded. Her smiled faltered some. "Oh, I see." She said quietly before walking away. Hermione frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.

I stared blankly at her. "What?" I said blandly. She looked at me for a few seconds. "You refer as that…that monster as mother?" she asked quietly. The room became quieter. I shrugged. "Well, of course. She raised me and put a roof over my head...until she got caught." I added at the end.

Hermione sat next to me on my bed. "Whose raised you since?" she asked. "The Malfoys." I replied. She laughed at that. I frowned. "It's not very amusing, Hermione. It's…difficult around there." I said just as whom I now know as Professor McGonagall walked into our dorm.

_Great, Draco just made a big deal._ I thought as she strode up to me. "Miss Lestrange, please pack your bags, you are being transferred to Slytherin." She said, her voice laden with restraint. I laid back on my bed as she turned to walk away. I yawned.

"No I'm not." I said simply. She stopped and turned slowly, incredulous. I looked at her. "If I'm in Slytherin, I most certainly will go wicked. Besides, I'd rather follow in my cousin's footsteps." I said, sitting up and pulling a photo out of my suitcase as I spoke.

"May I?" she asked, extending her hand towards the photo. I hesitated and handed it over to her. She stared at it and smiled, giving it back. "Wise choice, Miss Lestrange." She sighed then. "I will go and speak to your Uncle now." She said. I paused and stood up. She stared at me.

"That's not your job, Professor. It's mine. He's my uncle, not yours." I said with a wink. I picked up my wand then. "Where might I find him?" I asked. She paused. "In the Headmaster's office." She answered. I nodded and swirled my wand in a circle around me.

Before I vanished, the Professor handed me a small slip of parchment. When I landed outside his office, I was confused. In front of me stood a large, rock phoenix. I stared at it and then shook my head slowly. I looked up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it. In an elegant script, the word Lemon Drop was written. I giggled and said, "Lemon Drop!" to the statue. It then revealed to me a staircase. I walked up it and knocked on the door.

"Do come in, Isabella!" a kind voice rang out. I opened the door and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, my uncle Lucious back facing me. I cleared my throat and he faced me. "I hope you packed you bags." He said. I hesitated and shook my head. "No sir." I said quietly.

His cane slammed to the ground. He grabbed my face and pulled it up so I was looking in his eyes. "What?" he growled. I gulped. "I said no. I'm not going to be in Slytherin." I said, my voice sounding stronger than I felt. He looked angry.

I yanked his hand from my face and glared at him. "I'm not going to go screwy and lose my mind! It's no secret that half the Slytherin kids are secret supporters of Voldemort!" I said. But before I could finish my sentence, he slapped me across the face.

"Don't you dare utter that name!" he hissed. I stood tall. "I will speak his name as much as I please and if you touch me one more time, you'll regret it." I growled. He gritted his teeth. "I will stay in Gryffindor, just like Sirius. I won't be cowardly, I will be brave." I said. I turned on my heel and walked out of Dumbledore's office, leaving my uncle standing there stupidly.


End file.
